Love Takes Many Forms
by Pink Keith
Summary: Momoko and her father fly to San Francisco who is on assignment to take pictures of a same-sex wedding. Devils show up to try to stop the ceremony, and it is up to Wedding Peach to save the day!
1. Arrival

_Based on the Japanese anime/manga "Wedding Peach" created by Nao Yazawa and Sukehiro Tomita. Besides being a fan, the author is not associated with the show or the manga. _

_This story takes place shortly after "Love Angels, fighting during Summer Vacation."_

_Synopsis: Momoko and her father fly to San Francisco who is on assignment to take pictures of a same-sex wedding. Devils show up to try to stop the ceremony, and it is up to Wedding Peach to save the day!_

Momoko glanced out the window as the jet plane slowly taxied itself into the terminal. "Japan Airlines would like to welcome you to San Francisco," came a voice over the intercom. "The local time is six oh five pm and it is a pleasant sixty-two degrees."

Momoko was upset when her father first told her they were going to the States on a photo assignment. For an entire week she was going to be away from her friends Yuri and Hinagiku. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving them behind and possibly winning the heart of Captain Yanagiba. She would never forgive herself if her dear Yanagiba was won over by one of them.

The passengers started to get up from their seats, grabbing their belongings from the over head bins. Her father slowly got up out of his seat and stretched his arms out. "Well, we made it," he said smiling down at his daughter. Her father had to talk her into going with him, and he was hoping that she was happy now that they were actually here. "It will be fun to explore a new place, won't it?"

She smiled back, her eyes twinkling with genuine love. "Yes, yes it will father," she replied honestly. She already had plans of getting something from the States to give to Yanagiba as a gift. The other two girls have never been to America. Now she had something the other two didn't to impress dear Yanagiba.

She picked up her purse that was lying on the floor by her feet. She carefully opened it and discovered that Jamapi was still silently sleeping. Satisfied that he was still safe, she flung the purse over her shoulder and followed her father out of the jet.

Reine Devila sat on her throne sulking at her latest misfortune. Those accursed Love Angels have stopped her at every turn. She had to find more minions to use against them.

"Tehaishi!" she shouted, her voice echoing in the dark throne room.

Instantly, a devil appeared before here in a blue poof of smoke. The red skinned man knelt before her. "What is your bidding, my queen?" He said in a low rubble.

"I require new devils," she replied coldly. "Find me humans who will join me to destroy love and spread hatred."

Tehaishi's eyes turned blood red as a sinister smirk played across his face. "With pleasure, my queen," he replied as he vanished the same way he came.


	2. Amida

Momoko and her father were sitting down waiting in the lobby of their hotel. They had just checked in and were going to meet the newlyweds to be for a late dinner. Momoko fidgeted with her purse in her lap that contained Jamapi. Her father looked at her noticing that she was growing bored.

"I have known Amida since we were in grade school," Shouichirou informed her, breaking the silence. Momoko looked up at her father with interest in his story. "I always told him that if he ever got married it would be an honor to be his photographer. He finally took me up with the offer a few weeks ago." He smiles slightly, "of course when I made that offer years ago I never knew who he was, but it didn't change my thoughts about him."

Before Momoko could question him what he meant by that two men walked into the lobby, waving at her father of them getting his attention. "Here they are now," her father said, waving back at them as he got up from his seat.

"Shouichirou, it has been too long," Amida exclaimed embracing his friend. "I would like you to meet Rick."

"Amida has told me much about you," the younger American man said shaking his hand. "It is almost like I know you."

"This is my daughter, Momoko," her father said, introducing her to the two.

After the introductions, the four of them headed off to the Japanese restaurant for dinner.

Momoko munched away on her food as the three of them were talking about their past. "So, who is the lucky bride?" Momoko asked finally piping up. Her father smiled at her while Amida and Rick both looked at with shock.

"You never told her?" Amida asked Shouichirou. He shook his head indicating that he has not.

"There isn't a bride," her father informed Momoko. "Amida and Rick are the two that are getting married tomorrow."

"Oh!" Momoko exclaimed with some embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I meant no offense. I just didn't know."

"You don't think anything is wrong with that?" Amdia asked with some concern in his voice.

Momoko giggled. "Of course I don't think its wrong. Love does take many different forms. Two men in love getting married is no different then a man and a woman in love getting married. Besides, I think it is kind of cute!"

Amida and Rick both blushed slightly. Her father laughed proud of her daughter's wise choice of words. "Like daughter, like father," Amida said placing his hand over Momoko's showing his love for his friend's daughter.

"Well, Rick and I better get going," Amida said getting up to pay the bill. "It is going to be a long day tomorrow."


End file.
